


Alone Time

by Stargazer19



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer19/pseuds/Stargazer19
Summary: It's been a while since David has had any alone time. He wasn't expecting Gwen to come across him during it.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tra.ns.me.me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tra.ns.me.me).



> I have a couple of things to say real quick. First off, this is my first time writing smut. I would love any constructive criticism you can give me. Second, this was requested by my friend, tra.ns.me.me. Thank you for the idea and I hope you enjoy it!

David pulled down the stairs to the attic. Gwen had gone off to do the rounds and asked David to sort through Campbell’s belongings in his room. Normally, being in Campbell’s old room would’ve awed him but right now, David couldn’t be bothered. He had spent the entire summer refraining from touching himself due to the kids. Now though, he was alone.

It’d take the Quartermaster a couple hours to drop the campers off and return and Gwen’s patrol around camp should probably take up an hour. That was plenty of time for him.

David laid out a soft blanket and sat down on the floor. His mind was in overdrive, fantasizing of dirty, shameful thoughts about his co-counselor Gwen. He imagined running his hands through her soft, beautiful hair, of massaging her supple, tan skin, and seeing her face scrunched in pleasure.

He unbuckled his shorts and pulled his cock out. It really had been awhile. The thoughts in his mind alone were enough to make him rock hard. David spit onto his hand and began stroking himself. He imagined Gwen kneeling in front of him, luscious lips curved in a smile while ascending onto his throbbing dick.

“Mmph!”

He could imagine the warmth of her mouth, light kisses peppered on the side of his member. She’d swirl her tongue around the head like an ice cream and lick beads of pre-cum off the tip. Gwen would then suckle his balls for a moment while pressing her thumb against his head. He’d groan, hands gripping her hair and shoving his cock deeper into that moist cavern.

“Nnh~!”

She’d raise her brow as he moaned languidly and then grab his balls and roll them between her palms. While she sucked him, maybe he’d play with her hair some more. He had always wanted to see it down.

David’s stomach coiled and he choked out, “Gwen~” as he pretended he came down her throat.

 

* * *

 

Gwen had only just started her rounds when she realized she had left one of the safety clearance documents for the camp behind. She huffed and walked back to the counselors’ cabin.

“It has to be around here somewhere, I just know it.”

She dug through her desk and David’s.

“Where the fuck is it?”

Gwen sighed and pinched her nose with her hand.

“Fuck it. David probably knows.”

She grabbed her clipboard and walked over to the Mess Hall. The room was empty but the stairs were pulled down. She mumbled under her breath as she approached the stairs.

“Mmph! Nnh~!”

Gwen froze.

_Is he…?_

She set her clipboard down on a nearby table and looked up into the attic without climbing the stairs. She could see David, eyes shut, face flushed, and holding in moans as he jacked himself off.

_Oh my god!_

Gwen almost screamed but quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Now that she was watching him masturbate, he looked _hot_! He was still wearing that stupid uniform but she could see some of his muscles contracting as he picked up the pace.

_He’s huge!_

Gwen could imagine that thick, velvety dick pounding her, making her come undone underneath him. She started to inch her hand down her shorts when _“Gwen~!”_

_Okay, fuck this!_

Gwen threw caution to the wind and rushed up the stairs. David’s eyes widened and he turned so fast, she could’ve sworn she heard something crack. Her eyes drank in the sight of David’s hand covered in thick, white cum.

“G-Gwen! I-I can explain!”

She stomped over and kissed him. David opened his mouth in shock and Gwen took the opportunity to thrust her tongue inside and start mapping out every part of him. David moaned into the kiss. He pulled her close using his clean hand and rubbed his tongue against her’s. The two broke apart.

“Gwen…”

Gwen smiled at David and kissed his cheek.

“Fuck, David. You look so hot right now.”

David flushed.

“T-Thank you?”

Gwen rolled her eyes.

“David, I know I don’t always show it but I like you a lot. It’s weird that you masturbated to me but I know how you can make it up to me.”

David’s eyes widened as Gwen leaned in.

“I want you… to take that big, juicy, dick… and fuck me so hard I can no longer move.”

She whispered in his ear.

David pulled Gwen into another heated kiss. He tangled his hand in her hair, rubbing the soft locks between his fingers. He gently pushed her down until he was lying on top.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Gwen nodded.

“Fuck me hard.”

They both pulled their shirts off and tossed them to the side. Gwen undid her bra and David immediately attacked her soft breasts with his mouth.

“Nnh!”

Gwen moaned. David suckled and bit her left nipple while his fingers danced around her right one. He pressed his nose to her stomach and kissed a trail all the way to her neck, where he left marks all over. He took his cum covered hand and undid her shorts, pulling them and her panties down. Gwen pulled them off all the way and David pulled his shorts and boxers off, wiping his hand clean with the boxers. His hands danced across her thighs, massaging every sensitive spot he could fine and making her wet.

David paused for a moment and pulled out a condom.

“Gotta stay safe, you know?”

Gwen chuckled.

“Of course, Boy Scout. Now come on, I wanna see what you can do with that mouth of yours.”

David slid down until his face was lined up with her clit. He groaned at the smell of arousal and then tentatively lapped at it with his mouth.

“Shit, David~!”

Gwen felt weak at the knees. David, boldened by her cry, lapped and suckled her clit. He brought his fingers to her mouth and she swirled her tongue around them. She could still taste the slight bitterness of his cum on his fingers. Arousal pooled in her stomach and she clenched her thighs around David’s face. David felt his dick throb as her soft skin encompassed his face and pulled him further towards her entrance. Once, thoroughly spit-soaked, he brought them to her pussy and squeezed one in.

Gwen keened as David stretched her out. He nibbled her clit and lapped some of her juices as he inserted another finger. When David backed away from Gwen, a thin line of cum and saliva breaking away at the distance.

_She tastes so good!_

David fumbled for the condom and pulled it on. He gently lifted her thighs and propped them on his shoulders. David licked his lips in anticipation as he lined himself up and slowly pushed in.

“Fuck, David! Oh my god, you’re so big~!”

David panted as another jolt of pleasure went through his body. She was squirming so beautifully beneath him, moaning, and whining in pleasure. This was so much better than his fantasies. He could feel her trembling walls squeezing his cock and did his best not to cum right then and there.

“Ready?”

He smiled at the glare she gave him.

“David, if you don’t start moving right now, I’m going to make you.”

David pulled out and slammed back in.

“Fuck~!”

He yelled out. He thrust back in and brought his mouth to Gwen’s neck. Gwen cried out in pleasure as he suckled her throat, right over her pulse and then bit down.

“David~!”

He suckled the spot and cried out himself when she bucked, sheathing him even deeper inside her. She met each thrust with her own, she could feel him pounding her sweet spot with every motion. His cock was pulsing inside her and she felt a pleasurable heat coiling in her stomach.

“Shit, Dav-ahh~, David! I’m gonna- ah~!”

She came hard. David squeaked as she clamped down on his cock.

“Ah~! Gwen~!”

He saw stars as he came. He collapsed on top of Gwen as they rode out their climaxes. Gwen panted softly in his ear. After a moment, David pulled out of Gwen and dumped the used condom to the side. Gwen pulled herself up and straddled David. She ground her quivering entrance against him, making him moan.

“You know, Quartermaster won’t be back for a while. Maybe we could go another round and when we leave I could always move in with you? I need to find a new job anyway so I can live wherever I want.”

She kissed and sucked a sensitive spot on his neck.

“Nnh, ah! O-Okay!”


End file.
